Broom Cupboards
by Faramirlover
Summary: Sirius finds Remus in a broom cupboard with someone else. RLxSB. One shot.


A/N: A silly little plot bunny that just wouldn't go away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

OOOOOO

"Jim Bob, you seen Moons anywhere?" asked Sirius.

"No, sorry. Why?" asked James interestedly, looking up from his copy of Witch Weekly, cunningly disguised to look like a copy of Which Broomstick.

"I've decided that it's time for me to tell him… you know."

"That you're in love with him? At last," said James, sitting up a little straighter in his chair and putting down his magazine "So, how're you going to say it?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of actions speak louder than words."

"Ahh, you're going to snog him senseless. Good plan. I think I used that on Evans once," said James looking thoughtful.

"I'm doomed!" cried Sirius, flopping down onto the chair next to James's and burying his head in his hands.

"Come on, don't lose your nerve now. Just use the map to find him, kiss him and tell him you love him. Easy peasy lemon squeezy," James riffled through his bag for a moment before pulling out the map "Just, don't lose it."

Sirius nodded, taking the map and heading out of the common room. As soon as he was out of sight of the portrait of the Fat Lady Sirius tapped the blank parchment, revealing the spiders web of lines and moving dots.

A few moments later he spotted a small dot labelled Remus Lupin and hurried off in the direction of his best friend and secret love. It was as he arrived at the end of the corridor where Remus was that he realised that he had moved into a broom cupboard and that his dot wasn't alone.

The two dots were nearly completely overlapping and their names were illegible. Taking a deep breath Sirius flung open the cupboard door and gave a gasp of horror, stumbling backwards.

Remus heard, broke away from the passionate kiss and whipped around, letting his hand fall away from Severus Snape's shoulder.

"Sirius?" asked Remus stepping out of the cupboard and holding out a hand to him.

"No. No, it's not happening," mumbled Sirius, looking as though he was about to cry "No! Not him!"

Sirius took off down the corridor, running as fast as he could away from a stun Remus and a defeated looking Snape.

"I-" started Remus, looking between Snape and the staircase up which Sirius had disappeared "I don't know-"

"Choice between him and me. It's always been coming. Time to choose Remus," said Severus sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sev…"

"Don't worry, Lupin, it was always going to be him. I'll get over it I expect. Two months of what you want, can't say fairer than that."

Snape extracted himself from the cupboard and with a final peck on Remus's cheek swept off in the direction of the dungeons.

Remus watched him go feeling sadder than he'd ever felt before, then he remembered Sirius and ran off after him. Knowing exactly where he would have gone, Remus headed straight for the Astronomy Tower. He burst though the door at the top of the tower panting and gasping for breath.

Sirius looked up at the sound, his eyes and cheeks shining with tears for reasons that Remus didn't really understand.

"Why him?" Sirius asked.

"Because he wanted me and I wanted someone," said Remus quietly.

"But why did you him, him and not me?" Sirius sobbed, his words muffled slightly by the tears.

"What?"

"I've been in love with you for ages and ages and instead of me you snog Snape. It's not fair," sniffed Sirius.

"What! The only reason I've been snogging Severus and not you was because I didn't think you were interested in me," Remus cried, sliding down the wall behind him "We are such idiots."

The weather seemed to agree with this analysis as suddenly the heavens opened and it began to pour with rain.

Remus crawled over to where Sirius was huddled against the opposite wall and wrapped his arms around the shivering animagus.

"It's always only been you I really loved," Remus murmured in his ear.

"I love you too," said Sirius, turning round and kissing him happily on the lips.

_So much better than Severus in a broom cupboard, _Remus thought, gripping Sirius as close as he could and feeling wonderfully warm and safe despite the pouring rain.

OOOOOO

A/N: Please tell me what you think. I'm feeling sorry for Sev now. Oh well.

Reviews!


End file.
